Mine
by Unknown-Sociopath
Summary: The week before Christmas, the school plays a game. Game is a background detail, however. Story is focused on the developing romance between sworn enemies. Enjoy, Alyssa!


**A/N**

**Cover photo is not mine. I got it from www . fanpop (.com) (/) clubs/harry-and-draco/images/33117416/title/christmas-fanart (take away spaces and parenthesis) and do not wish to take any credit for either that or the world of Harry Potter. The plot behind this story, however, I did come up with.**

**This is a Christmas gift for my friend Alyssa. Of course, it's late, but it's been decided that it just should be done by New Years. So, here it is. My first Harry Potter fanfic. Enjoy!**

Harry smirks as Fred and George sling their arms across Ron and Hermione, both of who flush. Fred leans in front of the two fifth years and frowns at George. "George, you would think with us being brothers that Ronald here would have told us sooner."

George frowns back at him and leans onto Ron's shoulder, and Harry can see a smirk behind the frown. "I know, Fred. Of course, we always knew it was coming, but to have to hear it from Harry a week after it happens. I'm disappointed." Ron looks at Harry and scolds him with a quick "Harry!"

Simultaneously, the twins revealed their smiles. Fred speaks again. "We don't want to know how it started-"

"or any of the details-" George interrupts.

"we just wanted to welcome Hermione here to the family." Fred finishes, pulling Hermione closer to him for a moment before heading back to their spots. Harry starts laughing, watching his friends red faces as they try to sputter out a complete thought.

Hermione collects herself enough to speak, although her face doesn't come back to a normal color. "Honestly, they make it seem like we're married." Ron looks at her and opens and closes his mouth mutely, trying to speak.

"I think he's trying to communicate with us." Harry states, chuckling. Hermione looks at Ron and opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted.

"Students, welcome to the final week of school before Christmas." Dumbledore states, smiling widely. "For most of you this means that after this week you will be headed home. Most of you are getting restless, so the teachers and I have devised a game." Whispers break out through the hall, and Dumbledore waits patiently for them to quiet down before continuing. "The rules are simple. You cannot say the word 'mine'." He waves his hand as incredulous voices rise from the students, and all of their names appear on the wall next to the doors of the great hall.

"Not only is this for house points," He states, causing a hush to cover the room, "but every time you do say that word, you will be placed under a truth spell for ten minutes. Once someone has said that word, their name will disappear from the wall, although they will still be susceptible to the truth spell whenever they say it for the remainder of the week."

He pauses, eyes roaming the four tables. "Any house that still has any names on the wall by the end of dinner on Friday will receive 50 points for every name. If it gets down to only one person, at any point in the week, the game is over and that house receives 100 points."

Harry looks at Ron and Hermione with determination. He doesn't care much about the house points this year, but there is no way he is going to be put under a truth spell for any period of time.

* * *

Day 1

Draco walks into potions with a scowl. Not even three hours have passed and twenty members of the Slytherin house have been under the truth spell. And that's only the one's that have allowed other people to know. There may be more that they wont know about until lunch, when they can see the wall. Dumbledore locked the doors to the hall so that no student can get in except for during mealtimes.

Draco sits in his normal seat, behind Crabbe and Goyle. He ignores them, silently cursing his father for choosing these two morons to be his friends. While he's at it, he curses his father for getting the idea that he will be marrying Pansy in his head.

He reinforces his Malfoy mask, hiding all of his emotions from the world, as Granger walks in. The Weasley follows her in, helping Potter drag someone by the arms into the room. Draco allows a smirk to adorn his face as he turns towards the struggling form. "What's the matter, Longbottom?" He asks, gaining the rooms attention. "Scared the truth will come out?" At his words Neville turns and tries to flee the room.

Harry's green eyes focus on him, and Draco forces himself to ignore the attraction that fights to be shown. "Sod off, Malfoy." Harry spits out, struggling to seat his fleeing friend. The class is all there watching the group with interest. Hermione sits next to some Gryffindor that Draco never bothered to learn the name of, and the other two members of the golden trio set Ron next to Neville. Draco watches with amusement as Harry shoots him a glare and settles into the chair next to him.

Whispering started up almost immediately, commenting on how Harry hadn't even looked anywhere else for a seat. Draco attempts not to roll his eyes, and smirks when Harry does it instead. The boy-who-lived has been nearly late almost every day this year, and as a result has had to sit in the only seat left, which just so happened to be next to Draco. After so long, it's only expected that Harry accept his seating arrangement.

Snape walks through the doors, his robe blowing like a cape behind him. "You do not need your books today. Given the affects of the game that began this morning, I thought it fair if we did a truth serum. This potion acts for ten minutes, and is practically the same thing as the spell that is administered- Is something wrong, Longbottom?"

Neville immediately stops fidgeting and bites his lips, shaking his head. Snape glares at him. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not speaking when spoken to. Now answer the question."

Widening his eyes, the Gryffindor speaks. "I said the word we were not allowed to say while on the way here and I still have seven minutes left under the truth spell." Half of the Slytherin's laugh while the Gryffindor's groan. Draco merely allows another smirk to adorn his features as his godfather 'humphs' and puts the instructions for the potion on the board.

"You and your partner will have this completed by the end of class. Begin." Draco doesn't bother to question the simplicity of the instructions, instead getting up to grab the ingredients while Harry grabs the cauldron and whatever else it is they need. They settle into a familiar rhythm, Harry cutting the ingredients while Draco puts them in and stirs. They listen to the Slytherin's interrogate Neville, although both boys stay silent. Draco watches Ron send a confused look to Harry, who simply looks down.

_Probably wondering why he's not standing up for Longbottom._ Draco guesses, trying to ignore his house as they try to get him to interrogate the boy as well. "I'm not a child." He snaps, glaring at his house. "Harassing somebody who cannot defend himself is for immature cowards." They all look away, and a stunned silence fills the room for a moment before the Gryffindor's start talking.

Harry catches his gaze, watching him with confusion, as well as something else that causes Draco to pause and stare back at him, trying to understand the look. After a minute the emerald eyes look away and they both begin to work again.

It takes barely forty-five minutes for them to finish their potion, leaving them to sit at their table for the rest of the class. Multiple times Draco can feel Harry's gaze on him, but the second they make eye contact the ebony looks away. The silence between them becomes suffocating after a half-an-hour and Draco sighs when he feels the others gaze on him again. "What are you staring at, Potter?"

Harry jumps and looks away again, ignoring the classes eyes on him. Draco watches him in confusion, trying to think of one possible reason that him choosing to not harass another student would make the teen not be able to look him in the eyes. He opens his mouth to speak again when the class is dismissed. Harry and Draco had both packed up twenty minutes ago, but both boys hesitate in standing up. Draco, knowing he has a reputation to uphold, stands first and leads his two idiot followers out of the room.

* * *

Day 2

Harry leaves dinner early, telling his friends that he doesn't feel well. Instead of heading straight to the tower like he told Hermione he would, he wanders around, lost in thought. _Why did Draco avoid interrogating Neville? He's always taken every opportunity to make me angry. And what was he going to say right before we were dismissed?_

Harry groans and tries to avoid hitting his head against a wall. He just doesn't understand why his rival suddenly takes up his every thought. Harry thinks back to the way Draco's eyes has softened as he opened his mouth to speak, and Harry saw real emotion in the boys face for the first time.

"Potter?" A sharp voice questions, causing him to jump and turn around. Draco's eyes meet his, and he fights not to look away like he has every other time he cause the boys eye. "What are you doing here?"

Harry looks around, noting for the first time that he is in the dungeons, near the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. "I was just..." He meets Draco's eyes again, and starts to wonder when he began to call the boy Draco. "out for a walk." He finishes lamely, looking away when a pale eyebrow is raised.

"Not looking for the Slytherin common room, are you?" He can sense that the boy is challenging him, and he meets the gray eyes with a smirk.

"I've known where they are since second year. Actually, I've been inside. It's quite bland, compared to the Gryffindor commons." He gains his courage and walks less than a foot away from the blonde, not wavering his gaze. "I mean, you probably already knew that. I bet you know exactly where the Gryffindor rooms are. After all, you're much more cunning than I am."

Harry studies Draco's eyes, watching as the emotion fights its way into view. He watches the disbelief, confusion, and grudging respect flash before they land on a specific emotion. His breath hitches in his throat as he identifies it as admiration. He watches as Draco studies his own eyes, and he steps closer to his enemy, smiling lightly as Draco's eyes flick to Harry's lips.

Neither say anything as they stare at each other for a second before Draco leans down and brushes his lips against Harry's. He pauses, and Harry asks himself if this is really happening before he leans up and captures Draco's mouth with his own in a hesitant kiss.

The sound of footsteps cause him to jerk away. He walks away, towards the oncoming students, looking back before he turns a corner, and he catches those gray eyes once more with a small smile before heading away.

* * *

He is barely inside the common room when Hermione yells at him. "Harry James Potter! You told me that you were heading straight back to the tower!" She hits him on the back of the head, and hits his arm with every twice during every sentence that she finishes. "We were here for ten minutes! We were worried sick!" She stops hitting him and throws her arms around his neck.

Seamus laughs from the other side of the room. "Ron, control your girlfriend. She might just kill Harry."

Ron grabs her arm and pull her away from his best friend, frowning. "Just because she's mine doesn't mean I can-" He stops talking as he realizes what he said, and promptly places his hand over his mouth.

Harry laughs for the first time that day. "Speaking of that, how's the game going? I didn't much pay attention to that during meals today."

"You didn't pay attention to much at all during meals today." Ron states, lowering his hand. "Really, I would bet that you were having girl troubles with the way you've been acting." Harry fights a blush at the words, trying to hide his emotions.

Hermione ignores him and answers the question. "The last Hufflepuff gave up during dinner, Ravenclaw has been tricked down to fifty percent, Slytherin has sixty-eight percent, and we have seventy percent left." Hermione studies his face for a moment before laughing. "Harry you're blushing! So Ron was right about the girl troubles, then! Who is she?"

Harry flushes deeper, images of the quick kiss he shared with Draco playing in his mind. "There's no girl trouble." He states quickly before retreating up the stairs to his room. He can hear them laughing at his denial.

* * *

Day 3

Draco smirks as he enters the great hall, noticing that Harry has sat facing the Slytherin table. He takes his normal spot, directly across from his enemy-turned-whatever-he-is-now. He talks with his group and shoves Pansy away constantly, keeping an eye on Harry the entire time. More than once the two boys will have eyes contact, which causes Harry to look away with a light blush that nearly makes Draco drop his mask and smile. Every time he would blush the muggle born and weasel would start interrogating him, dropping the subject for a couple minutes until the entire cycle begins again.

He watches Harry leave alone, before excusing himself and calmly walking out of the hall. He chuckles as he finds Harry leaning against a wall a few halls away, and heads towards him. Behind him people begin to stand up from their tables, so Draco grabs Harry by the hand and pulls him down a series of corridors and into an unused classroom.

He turns towards the Gryffindor, smiling at the blush that adorns his face before pulling him closer and closing his eyes. Harry doesn't hesitate to respond to the kiss, and he nearly laughs. Five years they did nothing but fight and suddenly they're kissing in an abandoned classroom.

His thoughts are interrupted as Harry releases his hand and slides his arms around Draco's neck. Draco responds in kind, wrapping his arms around the boys back and pulling him closer. He sighs when Harry's hands begin to play with his hair, and he can feel the boy smile against him. He smiles back and nips at Harry's bottom lip, chuckling when Harry pouts in response. He bites again, pulling lightly at the lip, begging for entrance. Harry makes an understanding noise and opens his mouth, and Draco relishes in the taste of Harry against his tongue.

They stand there for another five minutes when Harry pulls his head away. Draco makes a noise of protest and tightens his grip on Harry's back. He places his head in the crook of Harry's neck and kisses lightly, smiling when Harry's hands play with his hair.

"As much fun as this is," Harry speaks, laughing, "I do have to get to the tower before Hermione tries to kill me again."

Draco pulls his head up and looks at Harry with anger. "That mudblood tried to kill you?"

Harry glares at him and drops his hands of off the blonde. "Malfoy that _mudblood_ is my friend and you can't keep calling her that."

Draco kisses him quickly. "I know, I know." He looks into those green eyes again. "I'm sorry."

He hears Harry sigh but smiles when hands are back on his shoulders. Harry looks him in the eyes, almost shyly, before speaking again. "I had hoped to actually talk to you today. And we do need to talk, but I can say I enjoyed this much more." With that he kisses Draco once more and manages to slide out of his grip. Draco watches him head out the door, and he waits to collect himself before leaving the room and heading towards the dungeon.

* * *

The Care of Magical Creatures class was canceled, since it was snowing heavily outside. Draco walks around the school, thinking about lunch and Harry. Draco had come to the horrible conclusion that he was already whipped, obeying Potters every command. He just hopes that Harry is too naive and oblivious to notice.

He heads to the library, hoping to find a book for his Herbology essay that was assigned today. He would have started it in class, if he could focus. Focusing would have been easier if Harry wasn't in that class wincing every time he moved him upper arm.

He turns the last corner and runs into another body. Draco ends up on the floor with the other body falling on top of him."Watch where you're going, you bloody-" He eyes meet familiar emerald and he smirks. "Oh. Didn't know you were this eager to get me on my back, Potter."

Harry's face turns red and he scrambles to stand up. "Sorry about that, Draco." He apologizes, helping the blonde stands up before grabbing a dropped book.

"What are you in such a rush for?" Draco asks, his eyes flicking to Harry's arm.

The ebony doesn't notice the glance, and he smiles nervously. "Dinner is in ten minutes. I can't be late."

Draco looks at him questioningly. "Since when are people required to get to meals on time? And what happened to your arm."

"Nothing happened." Harry replies automatically, rubbing a spot between his elbow and shoulder. Draco steps forward and grabs that spot lightly, glaring at Harry when he flinches. "Hermione got back to the dorm before I did and she got worried. Draco shoots him a confused glare, and he continues. "When she gets worried she gets violent. Between being hit eight times yesterday and the three earlier today I've got a bruise."

Draco raises his eyebrows, pushing down his anger. "Granger has hit you over ten times?"

"And you know how hard she hits." Harry responds, bouncing from foot to foot lightly. "I'm going to get hit again if you don't let me through."

Draco sighs and gestures the boy past him before catching his wrist. "You said you wanted to talk. How about we meet tonight after dinner?"

Harry nods at him before scrunching up his forehead in thought and sighing. "I can't. I have a meeting I have to go to tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." He steps forward and kisses Draco lightly before running down the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

Day 4

Harry bites back a groan as he grabs his Potions textbook. He was looking forwards to seeing Draco, but with all the rumors going around about him and Cho he's not sure Draco is looking forward to seeing him. He quickly puts the book into his bag and throws it onto his shoulder before heading down to meet Hermione and Ron.

Hermione has been getting irritated with always being late, so she's forcing the two boys to get there a few minutes early. It doesn't help that Harry couldn't sleep last night, with his mind coming up with different ways Draco would break him down.

They talk about the game, realizing that only two from Slytherin and two from Gryffindor are left. Malfoy and some seventh year are for Slytherin, while Harry and Hermione are for Gryffindor.

The couple continues to interrogate him, wanting to know the story behind the rumors. Harry groans. "She kissed me under the mistletoe while crying and I pushed her away. That is the entire story."

Ron tries to understand. "Cho Chang? You pushed away Cho Chang for no reason?"

Hermione tries to reason. "It doesn't add up, Harry. You wouldn't push her away unless you were seeing somebody already."

Harry fights back another groan, quickly growing frustrated. "Yes, I pushed her away because I'm with somebody. Happy now?" He snaps, before opening the door to potions and moving to his seat by Draco and sitting down.

It takes him five seconds to realize that Draco is pissed. Quietly, he speaks to the boy beside him. "Draco?" Draco glares at him and Harry flinches away from the cold gaze. "We really need to talk."

"Hearing what other people have been talking about is enough for me, Potter." Harry flinches again, looking around and making sure nobody else can hear them. "I felt like an idiot this morning, hearing all about how you kissed that bloody Ravenclaw during your 'meeting' last night."

Harry leans toward him. "If you would actually listen to people outside of your house, you would know that-" He is interrupted by Snape, who bursts into the room with the instructions for some potion being written on the board.

The two boys work in stiff silence for the hour, neither willing to break the silence. Harry finds his thoughts occupied by how idiotic the boy in green is being instead of on the potion they are making. His movements are slower than usual, but he barely manages to get everything done in time.

Hermione moves to grab him at the end of class, and Draco steps in front of her. "What are you doing?" She growls, noticing how tense the air is around the two boys. "Move."

"If you're planning on leaving another bruise on his arm, I don't see why I should." Harry widens his eyes and stands, unnoticed by both his friend and Draco.

"I don't see why you care, Malfoy." She fights, pushing him back with her wand. "He's not even your friend. But he is mine, so move." She widens her eyes in shock at what she said and she leaves the room as Malfoy opens his mouth with a smirk.

"Oh, so you wont talk to me for an hour but you will fight with friends on my behalf." Harry scoffs, not waiting for an answer as he leaves the room and hides himself in an unused corner of the library for the rest of the day.

* * *

Day 5

Draco walks the castle with worry. Harry hadn't been in the hall for a meal since dinner Wednesday night. He would have guessed that his friends had brought him food, but they looked just as worried as he was at lunch.

Draco stops walking and takes a deep breath, thinking about yesterday. He had been an idiot during Potions, but had taken Harry's advice to listen to other house's gossip about him. Every house besides his own was talking about the way Harry had pushed Chang away, and the Ravenclaw's even mentioned that he had told her that he was already in a relationship before he rushed out of the room, leaving her crying alone.

Now Draco feels like a jerk, and he cringes whenever Potions crosses his mind. With ten minutes until the leaving feast, Draco holds out hope that Harry will be there. He makes his way around the final corner and nearly sighs in relief at the sight of Harry leaning against a wall with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. A second later he almost growls with the realization that Ron and Hermione are also seemingly the only thing that is keeping a large group of girls away from him, although it's not stopping them from talking.

"Who are you with?"

"Harry, tell everyone it's me."

"The truth can come out now, love. Tell them."

"Break up with them and be with me, Harry!"

Draco manages to gain Harry's eyes contact, although Draco can immediately tell that the Gryffindor hasn't eaten since last time he was in the Great Hall. He frowns and gestures for Harry to break from the group and meet him by the corner, and the Gryffindor nods in response. He quickly whispers something to Granger and she nods before her and Ron step in front of him, hiding him from view.

A minute of confusion pasts before Draco feels a hand on his arm. He jumps, and hears a quiet spell being spoken before Harry is suddenly in front of him. "Invisibly charm, nice." He praises before turning serious. "I was an idiot, Harry. I was caught up in the thought that you weren't just mine. I'm sorry."

Draco notices a small silence from the group for a second before Harry mutters. "You should be." Draco wants to flinch at the words, but then Harry's hands are in his hair and he kisses him.

When they come apart for air a minute later, a small pause is heard before the students explode. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw talk in surprise and disbelief, while Gryffindor and Slytherin yell in anger. Draco barely notices them, his eyes studying Harry's face. The smaller boy sways slightly in his grip, and he frowns. "When did you last sleep?"

"Tuesday night." He admits, closing his eyes and leaning against Draco.

Draco secures his grip on the ebony and sighs. "Harry, you-"

"Nightmares." Harry explains, voice laced with sleep. "You had me stressed."

Draco fights back a confused and hurt look, filling his voice with comfort. "I caused your nightmares?" Harry nods, not bothering to talk, so Draco addresses the other issue, although he already knows the answer. "And when did you eat last?"

"After I saw you by the library."

Draco sighs and picks Harry up like a bride. "You need to eat." He states.

Harry sighs and wraps his arms tighter around Draco. "Can't. Tired."

Draco frowns and heads towards the Slytherin rooms. Maybe he can get Granger and the Weasel to bring them food after dinner. He can feel Harry chuckling in his arms. "What's so funny, Potter?"

Harry looks up at him, smiling. "You said mine. Gryffindor wins the game."

Draco rolls his eyes and shifts his grip. "Yeah, Harry. Gryffindor wins the game."


End file.
